redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Alec Mason
Alec Mason is the protagonist of Red Faction: Guerrilla, and the husband of Samanya Game Manual Description "Alec Mason has lived a nomadic existence, traveling all around Earth looking for work, and is just the latest in a long line of moves - most due to being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Lured to the red planet by his brother Dan, Alec is just looking for a way to make a living. Not as idealistic as his younger brother, Alec would rather find a place to call home than try and change the world." Background Not much is known about Alec's past but from what is said in game we can gather, he often got into trouble with his brother Dan back on Earth. Now he has come to to start a new life. Introduction When he first gets to Mars, Alec meets up with his younger brother and Dan explains that what the propaganda says about the EDF is a lie and they actually are a brute force who enslave the miners, just another corrupt company like Ultor. Dan introduces the new Red Faction, a group of freedom fighters who are trying to overthrow the EDF's reign over Mars and its inhabitants. Alec is off-put by this, claiming that he doesn't want to be associated with a terrorist organization. After all, he came to Mars in search of a new start. When Alec first arrives, Dan takes him to an old laboratory where Alec practices with his new tools. He also learns the importance of salvaging. However, the brothers are soon spotted by an EDF patrol gunship, and Dan is killed. The gunship shoots at the ground infront of Alec, causing him to backup. He trips and falls, hitting his head on a Metal prong of a sign, knocking him unconscious. Sometime later, he awakens, and begins his trek back to his new home. There he finds EDF rummaging through his belongings. The EDF Officer in command there announces he is to be shot for possessing Red Faction tools (a sledgehammer and remote mines, even though these are his legal tools given to him). Luckily, the EDF soldier who was about to deal the kill is shot by a Red Faction member, the Officer shoots at him, and misses. Others try kill the miner, but are shot as well. Another Soldier sneaks up behind a truck, and kills the Miner before he got a shot. Luckily, two other Miners take out the rest of the EDF, while the Officer's back is turned, Alec picks up the Sledgehammer and assassinates the Officer. The Red Faction Commander, Hugo Davies, greets him. Believing what his brother said, Davies states that whether he likes it or not, he is now Red Faction. Alec agrees, and Davies hands him an EDF Assault Rifle, starting Alec's role in liberating Mars. Though he is hesitant at first, he eventually seeks vindiction against his brother's murderers. Trivia *In early concept art for the game, Alec Mason is seen with a full head of hair. The creators shaved off his hair in the final release. This old design looks like Barney Calhoun's hair from Half-Life 2. *His last name "Mason" is ironic - a mason builds buildings, but Alec Mason is a demolitions expert, and is frequently seen destroying buildings. *Furthermore on his Surname, a Mason is also known as a "Stoneworker" or "Stonecutter" in many cultures, being a Miner (who essentially cracks rocks) his name is oddly suitable, another analogy is the FreeMason society which is said to (but unconfirmed) have been founded by Stoneworkers, Similiar to Miners founding the Red Faction. *It is possible that he had some connection to the EDF due to nearly every officer surprised to hear his name, although they just might have heard how deadly he is and are worried for their safety, or the fact that he shares the last name of his brother, Dan Mason. Mason, Alec Mason, Alec Mason, Alec Mason, Alec Mason, Alec